


Prisoner

by MyraMint



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyraMint/pseuds/MyraMint
Summary: *SPOILERS about the end of RHPS*Instead of killing Frank N' Furter, what if Riff Raff had knocked him out and taken him prisoner? After the failure of their mission, Riff Raff decides that Frank is a disgrace to the Transylvanian community and makes him his slave to teach Frank humility and self control. This is a mature M/M work that contains elements of dominance and submission.





	1. Chapter 1

“Mmmmph!” Frank n’ Furter bit down as hard as he could on the golden ball gag that was stretching his mouth. Whether this was to release some of the discomfort or increase the agony, he could not say. Riff Raff had whipped him ten times in a row that hour and he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. 

“Have you had enough?” Frank started moaning, knowing that he had to have some kind of response to the question. His moaning must have satisfied Riff Raff this time, as he put away the very whip Frank had hit him with so many times before, well, all of this. One moment he and his playthings were having the most fabulous floor show, the next, Riff Raff and Magenta had busted in, mumbled on about some kind of takeover, and shot him. When he regained consciousness, he found his wrists and ankles bound together in a hogtie and a golden ball gag in his mouth, lying on a bed inside the castle, which presumably was to head back to Transylvania. 

Frank certainly wasn’t surprised at any of this--he had tied Riff Raff up and whipped him many a time. Riff Raff was an unusual servant and lover. Well, all of his servants became his lovers at one point or another, except for Magenta, who rejected him. A part of Frank had always been scared of her and decided it best to leave her be. He could never quite figure out Magenta and Riff Raff. It always seemed like something was going on between them, but they never let anyone in long enough to find out. Regardless, the pair was simply strange, even by Transylvanian standards. 

Frank’s servants were always eager to serve as his lovers, quickly falling under his seductive spell. Why, even the prudish Janet and Brad had fallen for him, conservative values or not. That was part of the reason Frank had Riff Raff lay spikes on the ground and set up a dead end road sign in an elaborate scheme to lure the two young lovers to his castle. They could pose a challenge to seduce, Brad especially, and Frank loved a challenge. Riff Raff, however, had gone from a challenge to a conundrum. 

Riff Raff had always been serious and stone faced. And yet, the first time Frank had ever seen him smile was when he had played with his hair and kissed him on the forehead. It wasn’t long before they were rolling about in bed every night. Frank had hoped to see a smile from Riff Raff each time. A smile and a thank you, adoration, praise. Anyone lucky enough to be in his presence really ought to worship him. Wasn’t that what being a lover meant? And yet Riff Raff never smiled after that. His compliments were dry and stale. Oh sure, Riff Raff knew the right words to say. He always called Frank “My Master” and would do as told, both in bed and out of it, but there was no passion behind the words. And then Frank turned sadistic. 

If his kisses wouldn’t bring worship, his whip would. Or so he thought. But Riff Raff never cracked. And then it was time to head to Earth and Riff Raff and Magenta were chosen by his mother, the Old Queen to accompany him. Frank didn’t want them, but out of all of the royal servants, they were the least distracting. 

And so Frank continued his old hedonistic ways on Earth, this time seducing and sleeping with the Earthlings, luring them to the castle. And if Riff Raff and Magenta were upset by this, he didn’t care. They were here to serve him, no? And if they couldn’t be proper lovers, then they could jolly well shut up and get out of his way. And when Frank caught Riff Raff glaring at him or sulking in the corner or just being plain boring, he’d whip him or kick him or yell at him. 

Frank really had liked Riff Raff when he seduced him initially. But Riff Raff always seemed closed off. Perhaps jealous. Who wouldn’t be? Frank knew he was fabulous. It was only natural that others would be envious. If only Riff Raff could have given himself over to Frank and just smiled, enjoyed his tender kisses and caresses, Frank never would have had to punish him. 

The cycle continued, day after day, year after year. Earthlings would be seduced, and then turn rebellious, for reasons Frank simply didn’t know. He would dispose of them---Eddie certainly wasn’t the first human to die by picaxe. But it was so messy getting rid of humans like that. And the U.S. government was beginning to grow suspicious. Riff Raff and Magenta had let him know that a certain Dr. Everett Scott was on his trail and had been seen taking photos of various Transylvanians scattered throughout the U.S. and if they didn’t act fast, Dr. Scott would eventually find the castle and end their mission, the creation of a Sonic Transducer. 

The Sonic Transducer was meant to control the humans, to turn them into slaves for the Transylvanians. The ideal plan was to turn humans into stone, thereby immobilizing them for transport back to Transylvania. The humans would then wake up there, brain washed and ready to serve. By coming to Earth, not only could Frank and Riff Raff finish completing the Sonic Transducer, they could ensure it actually worked by testing it on humans and then start taking them back to their home planet. 

But Frank refused to help with the device, being more concerned with having sex with the humans. And then, when the device was all but done, he began forcing the humans into floor shows and then turning them back into statues, which now littered the laboratory. He knew Riff Raff and Magenta were upset by all this and he knew Riff Raff didn’t particularly care about helping build Rocky. But he had never dreamed they would take him prisoner. 

He flexed his arms, trying to get loose from his bonds, to no avail. At the creaking of a door, he looked up, to see Riff Raff come into the room and sit beside him. “You never liked me,” said Riff Raff. 

“Mmmph?” 

“Admit it. You never liked that I was the only one who refused to worship you.” Frank felt his cheeks glow flaming red. Riff Raff smacked him on the behind, causing his second set of cheeks to glow red as well. “You’re a mess, Frank. An absolute mess. You have failed Transylvania and placed our people in danger of discovery by Earthlings, You will go back as my prisoner and, if there’s any sense of justice in this universe, become my slave.” 

“MMMMMPH!!!???” 

“It’s for the best. You’ll be trained to be a decent being, for once in your life.” Riff Raff ran his hand through Frank’s hair, teasing it. “I’ll let you mull things over for the night,” he said, stepping out of the room, while Frank began twisting and turning, screaming into his gag. “Oh, right.” Riff Raff came back into the room. “That reminds me. You need to stop making so much noise.” Riff Raff pulled out a red scarf and wrapped it around the ball gag. “There. That should help some.” He shut the door, leaving behind a very flustered Frank.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank spent the next hour twisting and turning, angry and aroused. He couldn’t decide if he felt turned on or not. On the one hand, Riff Raff had betrayed him and trussed him up, leaving him at his mercy. On the other hand, what could be a better display of dominance? Perhaps Riff Raff had been taking notes from him? He was so sweaty and the ball gag kept pushing back in his mouth, stretching his cherry red lips and coating them in saliva. Riff Raff would have to pay for this. Frank resolved that before the night was over, he’d make sure Riff Raff knew what it was to be thoroughly gagged. 

With a final twist, Frank could feel his hogtie start to give and he managed to wriggle himself out of it. Freedom! Off came the scarf and then the odious ball gag came popping out as well. Perfection. And now, for revenge. No one would ever get the best of him, not now, not ever. Frank stalked about the room. An outfit change would be in order for one. His clothes smelled faintly of chlorine from the pool and were wrinkled. He checked the closet and found a silver corset, red silk underpants, a silver garter belt and, of course, the classic black fishnet tights. Gorgeous. Putting them on, he felt like a new being. And now, where was that pesky whip? 

Frank began to skulk down the hallway, in search of his trusty whip, or, failing that, something to tie Riff Raff up with. He made a few more steps and then slipped around the bend in the hallway---coming face to face with Riff Raff. Rage surged through him like never before. “You!” He screamed. “How dare you?” He tried to raise a hand--but found himself glued to the spot. 

“Awful, isn’t it?” said Riff Raff. “I knew you would escape. Such a clever boy, aren’t you? You’ve walked right into my trap. Behold!” He gestured towards the ceiling, where a glowing orb lay. “I’ve placed these orbs at the entrance of every doorway in this castle. At the snap of my fingers, the orbs will activate and render you paralyzed from the neck down.” Frank began to quiver---or quiver as much as one can while paralyzed. Anger melted into shock and then into sickness. When had Riff Raff built these orbs? How long had he and Magenta planned on overthrowing him? 

Riff Raff snapped his fingers and Frank fell to the floor. He could feel a tingling sensation running down his body, but each movement of his legs and arms was very slow and painful. Riff Raff grabbed him by the hair and knelt in front of him. “You really are an idiot. Did you think I wouldn’t have planned this out? We will reach Transylvania when the third moon eclipses the second sun. If you try anything before then, I will make you wish I had left you on Earth, understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes, master?”

“Good boy.” Riff Raff pulled out a diamond studded collar and placed it on Frank. “When we arrive, you will be lead on a leash and you will not be left unsupervised. “ And, with that, a quivering Frank was left on the floor, trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind responses! Here's chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy and that everyone has had a good start to their new year.

Two hours later, Frank was finally able to move his arms and legs. Slowly and shakily, he stood up, and began to walk down the hallway. It wouldn’t be long before they made it to Transylvania at this point. But before Frank could worry about the impending landing, his stomach grumbled. How long had it been since he had eaten? He couldn’t even remember the last time he had eaten. 

His last meal had been his ex-lover, Eddie. Except he didn’t actually eat any of him. He might have been a murderous alien, but he drew the line at cannibalism. Besides, Eddie’s skin would have been too tough. His stomach rumbled again and he shuffled down the hallway, trembling in his high heels. 

A bowl filled with mashed up food was lying on the floor at the end of the hallway. Upon closer inspection, Frank saw that the food was mashed up cherry pie...and pig’s feet? He curled his lips in disgust. A note was left next to the bowl. Frank opened it. It read: 

Hungry? By now, I bet you’re starving. I hope you enjoy the meal Magenta prepared. You’re lucky you get anything at all. 

As disgusting as the food was, Frank knew he was starving. He picked up the bowl, but before he could take a single bite, he heard a loud and clear voice. 

“Kneel.” Frank jumped back in surprise, spilling some of the food on the ground. “You heard me. Get down on your knees and lick up what you spilled.” Frank dropped down immediately, shame twisting his guts, and started licking the dirty floor. “Good boy.” 

Frank had never eaten so quickly in his life, licking the disgusting meal like his life depended on it. He glanced up at Riff Raff, hoping his new master would be pleased. Riff Raff smiled, which Frank couldn’t decide was good or bad. Riff Raff put his feet in front of Frank. “Lick.” The black boots looked like they could use a good cleaning. Frank began to lick them, feeling his mouth fill with dirt. Thankfully, he didn’t have any lipstick on, as most of it had wiped off already; he was scared about ruining Riff’s shoes. 

After what seemed an eternity, Riff Raff motioned for Frank to stop and walked away without a word. Had he done a good job? What would Riff Raff do next? The anxiety was almost worse than a beating as Frank was left kneeling on the cold hard floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my story! I always hated how Frank died at the end of RHPS. There's a lot of tension between Frank and Riff Raff and I always wished Riff Raff would have actually taken Frank prisoner, like he said he would, before deciding to kill him. This is the ending I always wanted. :) 
> 
> I was also thinking about what exactly Frank's mission was. I did some Googling and read a theory that the original mission was to create a Sonic Transducer in order to control humans. 
> 
> You can read the theory here: https://scifi.stackexchange.com/questions/33581/what-was-dr-frank-n-furters-original-mission-on-earth
> 
> (The theory is the third answer down with 10 upvotes.) I really liked that idea and decided to work it into this story.


End file.
